A threat or a promise
by TalksToSelf
Summary: SMUT ALERT "If you don't stop playing that thing I swear I'll shove it up your..."


A/n: another porny little oneshot that occurred to me whilst I tried my damndest to work on Growing Pains, and Where The Heart Is. I WILL update them… eventually.

It was quite possibly the most annoying sound Kurogane had ever heard, apparently even Sakura Syaoran and Mokona had grown weary of it, because no matter how many times Fay had tried to tell them it was a musical instrument, it only sounded (to Kurogane at least) like a torture victim in his last hours. In the right hands (or mouth as it were) it could have been beautiful, but Fay simply could not play, and was having a blast hitting all the wrong notes.  
"For fuck's sake!" Kurogane said, drumming his fingers on the edge of his seat. "Would you STOP that, it sounds like a cat being hit with a bag of bricks!"  
"Actually it's three blind mice, close though!" Fay grinned, and continued using the 'musical' instrument for evil. He said it was called a 'Loqua' and Syaoran had commented it was similar to a flute or a recorder, he'd seen many in his travels but this was the first time Syaoran (or possibly anyone) had ever heard one being played so… enthusiastically.

He never seemed to stop playing. At night, during meal times, Sakura swore she heard him trying to play in his sleep.  
"Mokona's ears hurt." Whispered Mokona after the fifth successive day. Fay stood as bold as brass in the center of the living room with the strange blue pipe pressed to his lips. He blew into the rounded marbled glass tip and his fingers danced neatly over the grooves to produce each sound. Kurogane thought the motions may well have looked erotic… if the phallic Loqua didn't appear to be screaming in evident protest.  
"So do mine." Syaoran admitted in a lower tone. "Since he got it in this world, perhaps there's a book on learning it in the market?"  
"I'll go look for one." Sakura suggested in an oddly high tone that clearly gave away her ulterior motive. She adored Fay, but the sounds he was putting them through were no less than criminal.  
"I'll uh… help." Syaoran said, scrambling to his feet, and with Mokona on his shoulder, the three of them left: apparently a good escape plan.

Kurogane tried to keep his temper low, he really did try. For all of thirty seconds until Fay hit a spectacularly loud F sharp right near his head.  
"Cut-It-Out!" Kurogane growled through gritted teeth, his red eyes flashed menacingly.  
"Hyuu, Kuro-myuu we're alone!" Fay noted, apparently unaware his audience had fled. "You know in my home world…" Fay so rarely talked of home, that Kurogane forced himself to withhold the verbal diatribe he longed the pummel the wizard with. "The music of the Loqua is said to have the same effect as Siren song… the power to seduce." He said conversationally, then put the curved blue tube back to his lips. As he inhaled Kurogane emitted a low warning grumble.  
"The only affect that song has is making anyone who hears it want to commit suicide… If you keep playing that DAMN thing…"  
"The Loqua." Fay said, unperturbed. "L-O-Q-U-A, pronounced Lock-wa it's…"  
"Shut up!" Kurogane roared. "If you keep playing that damn thing I swear I'll shove it up your ass!" He snapped. Fay only smirked.  
"Is that a threat, or a promise?" He asked cheekily, and blew a long low note on the Loqua. Something inside Kurogane cracked. He made to grab for the magician, who dodged neatly.

Another chase. Knocking over vases and chairs the pursuit began, Fay in the lead hopping elegantly over obstacles while Kurogane clattered close behind like a bull in a china shop. Then, for some obscure reason (Kurogane didn't have time to ponder the fact Fay might have let it happen), Kurogane caught him. It had never happened before, Fay had the sense to stay well out of arm's reach until the white hot rage of the ninja had cooled. Kurogane was seething mad though, he'd not yet had the time to cool down, and rather violently he pushed Fay forwards over the upset table. He didn't even think as he snatched the Loqua from Fay's hand and suddenly wrenched his trousers, underwear and all, down to his ankles. One large hand braced itself at the small of Fay's back, and Fay's own hands gripped the side of the overturned table.

Kurogane didn't even think, this wasn't a sexual act to him right now, this was pain. He didn't care. All he wanted to do right now was to hurt Fay. And without a second thought he pressed the tip, the very same one through which Fay normally blew into, right through the tight ring of Fay's ass. Fay lowered his head, and was panting slightly, but Kurogane wasn't paying attention. He continued, hurriedly pushing the pale blue instrument of evil further into Fay. At about 6 inches (with 2 inches left to go) Fay let out a whimper that brought Kurogane crashing back to reality.

With a sickening wave of pleasure he noticed Fay's hands were now white against the edge of the table, his knees were knocking and his entire body was trembling, his breath in short shallow gasps. And still his head was hung low, blond hair covering his face. He'd wanted to upset him, to distress him… anything to shut him up. But the shiver that coursed through his own body signalled to Kurogane that this was something more. His hand had stilled on the hilt of the Loqua, Fay had noticed but said nothing. Kurogane took only a moment for his eyes to drink in the scene before him, then took a firmer grip of the Loqua and pushed it in slightly deeper.

Fay arched his back a little, so Kurogane pulled it away from him, leaving only the tip in. Fay gave a resounding sigh as he thought it was over, but Kurogane eased it in once again. It was strange to watch the effect this had on the mage whose breathing not only changed drastically with each thrust of the Loqua, but his white skin flushed a slight pink as well. Though it had seemed weird at first, the Loqua had quickly become an extension of Kurogane's own hand, he knew just where to tilt it to make Fay moan desperately and soon picked up a rhythm. As it was hollow it occasionally made an odd hooting sound, which perfectly complimented the wet slap of it entering and exiting Fay's body so hurriedly. Kurogane's hand which had been bracing Fay's back, was now cupping his left buttock, squeezing in time with the insertion of the Loqua.

Fay threw his head back, and for the first time since beginning, Kurogane saw his face. Blue eyes closed, lashes dripping with what could be tears, and his entire face glistening with sweat, his cheeks tinged a vibrant magenta. Kurogane would've killed (despite the curse) to have that moment ingrained in his mind forever, but as soon as it had happened it was over, Fay leaned forward again, balancing his head on the table again to give Kurogane better leverage. He could feel Fay was close, he himself was close and he'd not even been touched. The usually roomy hakama he wore had become almost painfully tight, but Fay himself was sporting an erection to make a statue jealous.

Like a starving man to food, Kurogane's free hand slid around to the magician's front and took a hold of his hard on. Fay gave a gentle appreciate mew, apparently having needed this. Kurogane let Fay do the rocking forwards into his closed palm, while he himself concentrated on fucking Fay with his own instrument. He sped up his movements, so the dulled hooting noise became almost a whistle. Fay's moan's became cries and were lost, mingled in with the deafening pounding of blood in both of their ears.

If Kurogane hadn't known better, he'd have sworn Fay was self-lubricating, as each push seemed to get easier and easier as they approached the climax. Of course, it could be his hand was just getting more and more used to the motion. He gave Fay's cock a not so gentle squeeze before ramming the Loqua as deep into Fay as it could safely go. Fay's practical howl of pleasure did not go unnoticed, as thick droplets of his seed splattered over Kurogane's hand onto the table and the carpet below them. Kurogane wanted to see Fay's face… his eyes. But he couldn't. The mage's head was still laid against the table edge, so Kurogane had to make do with cumming at the sight of the Loqua being dragged very slowly out of Fay's hole with a long low note.

They both took a moment to compose themselves (poor pun I know). Kurogane was very aware that he needed to change out of the pants he was wearing, as he'd made a terrible mess of them. He dropped the tarnished Loqua to the floor and with a vague mumble of  
"Going to change." he went upstairs, letting his breath slow down. That had to be the most surreal experience of his life, and he found it odder that he'd actually enjoyed it. He changed in a kind of numb haze, he could hear Fay clattering around downstairs, and as he bundled his clothes back into the laundry he gave a jolt, realising that he'd have to go downstairs and face Fay any moment.

What if he wanted to follow up on it? What if he didn't? Which would Kurogane prefer? With his mind spinning with consequences he didn't register what else he was hearing until he reached the top of the stairway. Drifting up the staircase was a beautiful, yet slightly haunting melody, each note seemed to clear thought from his mind, and he found himself wandering downstairs to meet the tune. Fay had (in Kurogane's absence) cleaned up the living room, the debris of their fight had been returned to its usual places and the table had been turned right way up and apparently cleaned. As had the Loqua, which Fay now held in his hands, his mouth to the tip.

He was playing such a sweet and sorrowful tune Kurogane couldn't have interrupted even if he wanted to. Each individual note was being played directly from the heart, a silky melodic tune that seemed to dance around the entire house before meeting Kurogane's ears. Kurogane felt the rest of the world had melted away and the only things that were important now were Fay and that damn Loqua… and if he stopped playing bad things would happen. He didn't know what but he just knew Fay wasn't to stop playing.

For twenty minutes Fay continued, never changing the tune and never missing a note, always the same slightly creepy sorrowful song. It sounded mad in his own head, but somehow Kurogane knew this was Fay's very heart itself, deep and dark, being poured out of the end of the Loqua. Every wicked secret of his past transposed to music and being bared naked and vulnerable to him. He was unsure how long he stood absorbed in this thought, only that Fay had stopped playing. Loqua lowered to his lap, Fay had his head slightly bowed, a devious smile on his face.  
"If I play one more note." Fay said eventually. "You'll fall in love with me." His fingers danced over the sleek glass surface of his instrument, before throwing it at the wall. It shattered into fine blue shards. Kurogane stared at it for only a moment before standing up and grabbing Fay's wrist.

For one insane moment, Kurogane wanted to hurt Fay again. He wanted to make him pay. But that moment vanished as he laid eyes on the Loqua blue orbs belonging to Fay. Instead of punching him, Kurogane kissed him, quite roughly. Fay didn't respond, and only blinked cluelessly.  
"I'm glad you didn't play that last note." He hissed. "Relax, I'm doing this of my own accord." And he kissed Fay again, who this time gave in without any hesitation.

A final note sounded from somewhere within Fay, just one single chime. Unlike the others it was not a sad mournful tone but a much higher one, filled with hope.

A/n: If you didn't get that never mind PORN. If you got it… I'm far too deep at 2:30am. Reviews make happy notes!


End file.
